


Cruelty

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Prose Poem, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: A short prose poem describing the feeling of talking to someone you love, when they don't even pay attention to a word you're saying.Feeling like you're being ignored, unheard; like they're looking at you but not seeing you, hearing your words but not listening to you.
Series: Diary of an young adult [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cruelty

I don't want to overstay my welcome in your mind.

If you don't want me, let me go.

It used to feel like you hear me,

that there is someone in this multiverse who looks at me and hears the pounding of my heart.

Now it's like I'm talking to a wall.

I try to find myself but my thoughts are consumed by your cold eyes.

I don't know who I am without you anymore.

I almost mistook you for an angel,

Almost thought you were too good to be true,

So thank you for hurting me,

Your _cruelty_ is ever so familiar now,

Something only humans can muster.

* * *

It's getting hard to breath,

With your hollow actions and repetitive words of fake devotion.

Every time I recover from the wave of tears,

They come crashing down on me,

My tear ducts are dry but heavier than before.

I see the occasional love in your eyes and curse myself for being too harsh to you,

But then you go and hurt me again and the cycle never ends.


End file.
